An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~/Rerun
Introduction April 25 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! The writers investigated into a white book that appeared out of nowhere. In that book, an entrance exam was going on featuring characters who look just like Chief Librarian and Cat, ...in other words, a school setting. And on a fine spring day, we find the continuation to that school story. As the investigation progresses, it is confirmed that it is a world where people are to battle against "white ghosts". Furthermore, some characters who are identical to writers wearing uniform strike up conversation...... The mysteries of the white book only deepen and deepen. On that note, there they were - writers beginning to enjoy daily school life. This event is a rerun of the An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~, and will run from 2018/04/11 until 2018/04/25 13:59 JST. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for the three Naturalist writers. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated with new rewards. *More recollections, obtainable through gaining event points, have been added. Additionally, all old recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner in the main library or the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelves and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, "Event Points," shows three banners - one for each writer of the Naturalists. The default selected writer is Kunikida Doppo. The player may change which writer their delves will accumulate event points for by clicking the rectangular yellow button on the left side of their banner. The second tab, "Rewards List," is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. Each writer has nearly the same list of rewards, with their outfit being available to claim after gathering 7000 event points. The third tab, "Reward Recollections," is where the player may claim reward recollections and view the requirements to unlock them. The final tab, "Overview of Duties," explains the background details of the event. Tips *Having Kunikida Doppo, Tayama Katai, and Shimazaki Touson on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3, Book 4 and Final Book. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase Test Sheets output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 Test Sheets. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 Test Sheets, the player will receive a "Classroom Blackboard" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional Test Sheets collected. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Kunikida Doppo Tayama Katai Shimazaki Touson Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 School Entrance Exam - Book 1 1-2 School Entrance Exam - Book 2 1-3 School Entrance Exam - Book 3 2-1 After School 2-2 Special Class |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x6~9 x2~6 x2~5 x31~87 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x1~8 x3~5 x1~8 x2 x52~164 |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x1~12 x2~7 x3~6 x2 x2 x104~300 |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x15~20 x9~13 x6~15 x2~6 x180~546 |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = |drop_item = x24~28 x14~22 x15~21 x10~15 x7~12 x4~8 x300~900 }} }} Event Story If you take the writers involved in a certain book's recollection into a delve in the correct book, you will be able to access their recollection. Note that you may only access one recollection per delve. Only the last 3 recollections are unvoiced, and all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections will no longer be added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~ Location Characters Involved Upon Entering Event (Introduction) *Library Personnel? Shelf 1, School Entrance Ceremony Ch 1 *Shimazaki Touson & Tayama Katai & Kunikida Doppo Shelf 1, School Entrance Ceremony Ch 2 *Tayama Katai & Kunikida Doppo Shelf 1, School Entrance Ceremony Ch 3 *Shimazaki Touson & Kunikida Doppo Shelf 2, After School *Tayama Katai & Shimazaki Touson * Unlocked as an event reward for reaching a certain number of points. Once you've claimed it, it will automatically be listed in the Writers' Register in the Office. Category:Events Category:Rerun